


Command And Serve

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's not the best at keeping a straight face during roleplay, but what she lacks in commitment she definitely makes up for in enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command And Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Season One's _Manhunter_. Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "soldier, sailor, airman: armed forces member", and for the [Supergirl Kink Meme](http://underthecape.dreamwidth.org/), [prompt](http://underthecape.dreamwidth.org/601.html?thread=16217#cmt16217) "Lucy/Kara, Kara is suuuuuper into Lucy giving her orders".

Kara chews on the inside of her cheek, trying not to grin. This is supposed to be serious, or she’s at least supposed to _pretend_ it’s serious. 

She’s had a lot of practice pretending to be somebody or something she’s not. But apparently roleplay, specifically _sexy_ roleplay, is where she falls apart. It’s difficult to look solemn and sober when she’s already squirming, already so excited she can barely contain herself.

Lucy is _much_ better at roleplay, clearly. She looks up at Kara with a stern expression, wrists crossed behind her back and her spine straight. She’s swapped her new DEO black outfit for the Army uniform Kara’s grown so fond of, with the dark skirt and hat and the splash of colour across her chest from her military ribbons.

Kara never knew she had a uniform kink until Lucy walked into her life.

“What can I do for you, Director Lane?” Kara asks respectfully, ducking her head a little. She can feel the flush on her face, and she suddenly has no idea what to do with her hands, clenching and unclenching them in fists at her side.

Lucy tilts her head up, and it’s impressive that she’s so much shorter than Kara but still manages to seem like she’s looking down her nose at her. “I think, Ms Danvers,” she says firmly, “you can start by getting on your knees.”

Kara manages not to gasp, but only just. She goes to her knees quickly, mostly because it feels like they don’t want to support her anymore, her cape fluttering behind her, and then looks up at Lucy, eagerly awaiting her next instructions.

For a moment there’s a flash of mischief in Lucy’s eyes, the act of stoic superior dropping as she smiles slightly at Kara. But then she’s shaking it off, settling back into her role. “Next, Ms Danvers, I want your _mouth_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kara groans enthusiastically, already scrambling forward before she forces herself to stop. She sits back on her heels, remembering to play her part. “I mean, whatever you say, Director Lane.”

Lucy’s mouth twitches, obviously trying not to smile, before she nods permission for Kara to continue.

Kara crawls forward across the small gap between them, and she’s glad Lucy chose her old uniform for this, because the skirt makes it easier for her to get her hands on Lucy’s skin with no waiting. She shuffles until her knees are between Lucy’s feet, hands sliding up Lucy’s legs, and Kara kisses her shin, her knee, her inner thigh, her mouth watering more and more the higher she gets.

The skirt falls over Kara’s head, making everything turn dark, and Kara breathes in deep. Lucy’s not wearing any panties, and Kara takes a moment to just rub her face across Lucy’s mound and the hollow of her pelvis, feeling the softness of her skin and neatly trimmed hair.

“Ms Danvers,” Lucy murmurs warningly above her, and Kara needs no further encouragement to press her lips to Lucy’s clit and _suck_.

She feels the tremor go through Lucy’s legs, and Kara’s hands brace her, holding on just below Lucy’s hips. She drags her lips across Lucy’s folds, up and down, returning to her clit over and over, and when she rolls her tongue Lucy bucks into the sensation.

Kara feels the fabric of the skirt being tugged up, light spilling back in beyond her closed eyelids. Lucy’s fingers tangle in her hair, massaging her scalp as Kara mouths at her, her chin getting slick with it, moaning softly as Lucy _throbs_ under her tongue.

She gets one hand on Lucy’s ass, pulling her in, encouraging Lucy to fuck herself against Kara’s face, and Lucy rolls her hips and grinds forward just the way Kara wants her to. _Using_ Kara’s mouth, gasping above her, and when she comes she yanks at Kara’s hair in a way that would hurt a human but only makes Kara mewl and lick harder at Lucy’s clit.

She laps at Lucy, sweet short little swipes of her tongue, before she finally sits back and Lucy takes a measured step away. Kara can see where Lucy’s breathing harder, her cheeks rosy, but otherwise she looks perfectly composed, her skirt smoothing back down and the rest of her uniform not the slightest bit rumpled.

“Did I perform to your _satisfaction_ , Director Lane?” Kara grins, and Lucy’s façade slips entirely, her face spreading into a wide smile as she laughs and pets Kara’s hair.

“Yes, Ms Danvers,” Lucy tells her, beaming down at her as Kara leans into the touch of her hand. “I am _definitely_ satisfied.”


End file.
